Drowning
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Hinata wanted to kill himself that day, but then a boy with blond hair and blue eyes stopped him . " Are you crazy ! " - Male!HinataxNaruto !


**It may not be my first fic, but it's my first Naruto fic ! Male!HinataxNaruto o3o ~ I have now new pets 2 little turtles names Toni & Lovi ( Spain & SItaly from Hetalia ) ~ **

**Now I gonna work hard on the other chaps, watch some Anime ( Fucking Love Haruka :9, he is so cute :D ) **

**But anyway please enjoy the chapter, Hinata is also a boys name ( I think ) . What do you guys call Male!Hinata ? Please drop a hint maybe :3 ?**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_I just want to disappear ..._  
_Let me disappear please ..._  
Tears filled his eyes, as he stood behind the door . In the corridor of the big house, where he grew up .  
_I just dont want to suffer any longer ..._  
_Is that too much to ask ?_

" That boy is a problem for the whole family ." He heard them say ." Not like his sister Hanabi, she promises a great future for this clan ."  
That was like a knife stab in the boy's heart, and it's not the first time he heard this . His hands and feet were covered with bandage, as he trained until he bled . But they were not satisfied, not at all ...

_It's sister, not little sister no . _  
_She has received more respect than me, shes taller than me so . _  
_If big brother I must give the throne, to the youngest . _  
_Not a little sister, but a sister ..._

" Listen let the boy marry someone, of a lower rank . Immediately so our hands are no longer full of ..." He heard them whispering, they are planning to give him away ." I'll think about it, I must see the family . A family that no one will pay attention to . "  
" Why not a 3rd class family, far away from here . Who will recognize him . " He can hear them smiling, as they are making this plan working . But his father did not seemed to notice, as he was in a deep thought ." I have a say about his future, I say if he lives well . Or when he will die, who he will get married to . And what place he stand . "  
He can't say it colder as his father, he is not him ... And never will be .

_Mother, I want to be you with you ._  
_I miss you so much ..._

" Hinata ?" The boy heard his name, and saw his sister not far away from him . She looked confused at him, and then looked angry as she pointed her nose to the sky . " What are you doing here, lower case that you are . "  
And that was the moment Hinata ran, he pushed the thick doors open . And ran outside of the house, towards the forest . He heard voices en footsteps behind him, but they were far away . So it meant Hinata still has the change to run, as he tries to get away from them . Away from the group that are after him, and decided to climb into a tree . Between all the branches and leaves that are green in day, but black in the night .  
" Where is he ! "  
" Shit master kill us, if we don't find him ! "  
Hinata felt guilty almost maybe ..." If we find him, well beat him up, and tell the master he fall in the dark .  
" Yes who will see it . "  
" The family he never will get attention from ! "  
The guilt disappeared, and he sat very still in the tree . Until they were gone, as he felt that they were gone . He took some rest, and started thinking . What will he do now ?

_Father always says, I have a say how long you live . And when you will die ._  
_But now I have to rope in hands, but what should I choose life or death ?_

The night went colder and colder, Hinata shivered as he refused to go back . To a cold house, a family that hates him . And a bed that is too big for him alone . A room where he has nothing . " I will not go back ... "

_Life or death ..._

" I would but ... Hinata crawled carefully down, and decided to go further from the house . Where should he go ? Where can he go ?  
Hinata then came to a place where a very large river is placed, Hinata was admiring it's beauty . The moon was clear to see on the water, the water was not yet broken . And it gave a very nice effect ." This place will be a beautiful death ... " Hinata decided now ...  
_Death ..._  
Hinata went on his knees, and looked at the water . Where he saw his reflection in the water, that was so pure and clean . He could see his every detail that was on him ." Just like mirror ..." Hinata did not dare to take a deep breath, he just pushed his face in it . And then went down, as he closed his eyes .  
_Sorry beautiful river, that I did this to you . A corpse in your pure and lovely water ._  
Hinata felt getting weaker as more and more, air goes out of his lungs . He can not breathe but did not pushed himself up, he choose this he want to die .

_I can finally sleep ._

" Oi ! " Hinata was suddenly grabbed and pulled upwards . He took a big breath, as he squeezed his eyes shut . Cough the water out ." Are you crazy ! " shouted a male voice, Hinata pushed his eyes a little open, and looked into the eyes of the other . Water blue were his eyes, that are focused on him, his blond hair shone in the moonlight ." Who ..."  
" Damn if you want to die, do it later yeah ! "  
" What ..."  
" How do you think how people feel, if they found your corpse here huh ? They will be scared, children will be sad . Wondering why you did that, do you want it to happen ? "  
" No ..."  
" Idiot ..." The boy sighed as he took Hinata away from the river, and pushed against the tree ." You have even a whole life to live for ... Why throw it away . "  
" What do I have to life for ? I have nothing to say even ..."  
" Then fight for your rights man ! This is not a game you are doing, if you regret once . How can you come back to life, and think about the people you leave behind ! "  
" They don't care about me ..."  
" Well think about me, how I would feel . If I found your corpse ! "  
Hinata was silent and thought about it, but now he no longer dares a second time . And what he says is a bit true ..." Well I .. I just don't want pain . "  
" You have someone to talk about it ? "  
" No ... I'm all alone .. "  
" That's not true, no one is ever alone in the world . There is always somebody you know ..."  
" Yes ..."  
" Did you had someone ? " Asked the boy ." My mother .. But she has gone to the other side, by a disease when I was little . "  
" Then I'll do it .. "  
" Heh ! " Hinata looked surprised at the boy who was smiling, as he found his idea great ." Yeah I will support you, and someone you can talk to . But in return you will become my friend ."  
" Friend .."  
" I have no friends you know, and maybe .. Can we be friends, best friend what do you think ? " Hinata looked away from him, as his blue eyes looked deep into his violet eyes .

_A friend he says ..._  
_Can I do it ? He also wants a friend ..._  
_Would I accept it ? _  
_Maybe .._

" Okay .."  
" Great ! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you ? " Hinata looked surprised yet again, and decided not to tell his family name . Maybe Naruto don't want to be friends, as he knows he is from the Hyuga clan ." Hianta ."

_I choose life so I can stand by side_ ...

That night, the two made friends . And maybe even more .


End file.
